1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an image reading part for reading an image and an image output part for outputting the read-out image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses having an image reading part for reading an image and an image output part for outputting the read-out image on a sheet are configured in such a manner that both of the image reading part and the image output part stop their operations if a user makes a stop instruction by manipulating a control panel or the like while the image reading part and the image output part are operating.
However, the above image forming apparatuses have the following problems. If a user makes an operation stop instruction while images of an original document of plural pages, for example, are being read and the images are being output on sheets in order to, for example, replace part of the original document that has not been read by the image reading part, not only the image reading operation but also the image output operation is stopped though the latter operation need not be stopped. The image output operation is restarted when the user makes a printing start instruction after replacing the part of the original document, However, this results in increase in the working time to completion of the copying.
Similarly, in a case where it is desired that a document reading operation be completed whereas an image output operation be stopped because, for example, the state of images that are output on sheets is not good, not only the image output operation but also the image reading operation is stopped when a user makes an operation stop instruction though the user does not want to stop the image reading operation. This also results in increase in the working time to completion of the copying.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides an image forming apparatus which can shorten the time required for the entire printing operation when it has become necessary to stop an image reading operation or an image output operation.
Specifically, the invention provides an image forming apparatus including: an image reading part for performing a reading operation of reading an image; an image output part for performing an output operation of outputting the image read by the image reading part on a sheet; and a stopping section for stopping only one of the reading operation of the image reading part and the output operation of the image output part.
In the above image forming apparatus, the stopping section can stop only one of the reading operation of the image reading part and the output operation of the image output part. Since the other operation is continued even if the one operation is stopped, the time required for the entire printing operation can be shortened.
It is preferable that the above image forming apparatus further includes a key display part for displaying, on a prescribed screen, a reading stop key for stopping the reading operation and an output stop key for stopping the output operation, and that the stopping section stops the reading operation when the reading stop key is pushed and stop the output operation when the output stop key is pushed. With this configuration, a user of the image forming apparatus can stop only the reading operation by pushing the reading stop key that is displayed on the screen and can stop only the output operation by pushing the output stop key.
It is preferable that the key display part can display, on the screen, a common stop key for stopping both of the reading operation and the output operation. With this configuration, the user can stop both of the reading operation and the output operation by pushing the common stop key. Therefore, it is not necessary for the user to perform manipulations of pushing both of the reading stop key and the output stop key.
The image forming apparatus may be configured in such a manner that the key display part can display, on the screen, a display instruction key for causing the reading stop key and the output stop key to be displayed on the screen, and that the key display part displays the reading stop key and the output stop key on the screen when the display instruction key is pushed.
It is preferable that when the display instruction key is pushed in a state that one of the reading operation and the output operation is stopped, the key display part display neither the reading stop key nor the output stop key on the screen and the stopping section stops the other of the reading operation and the output operation that is not stopped. This configuration dispenses with the time that would otherwise be necessary for the user to push a key corresponding to the operation that is not stopped.
It is preferable that the image forming apparatus further includes a reading stop instruction part that enables input of an instruction to stop the reading operation and an output stop instruction part that enables input of an instruction to stop the output operation, and that the stopping section stops the reading operation when the reading stop instruction part is manipulated and stop the output operation when the output stop instruction part is manipulated. With this configuration, the user can stop the reading operation of the image reading part by manipulating the reading stop instruction part and can stop the output operation of the image output part by manipulating the output stop instruction part.
Further, it is preferable that the image forming apparatus further includes a common stop instruction part that enables input of an instruction to stop both of the reading operation and the output operation. With this configuration, the user can stop both of the reading operation and the output operation by manipulating the common stop instruction part. Therefore, it is not necessary for the user to perform manipulations of pushing both of the read stop instruction part and the output stop instruction part.